YOU'RE MY WHAT?
by xxamaxx
Summary: Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione what happens when hinny's and Romione's kids come to the past. How will they handle being parents? How will dean take it? Will they get sent home?
1. Chapter 1

"About time, we've been waiting for hours!" said a very annoyed Hermione.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my inadvisability clock." replied Harry who was staring at Ginny- who looked mad.

"Whats up with you?" Asked an oblivious Ron.

The four of them were visiting Hogsmeads together, Ginny was going with Dean but she was currently mad at him.

"Dean is a git."

"So are you going to dump him! asked Ron eagerly, while Harry hoped she said okay.

"No Ron she will not!" Answered Hermione mad about his tactlessness. Ron was going to reply but a blinding flash shut him up, well it shut everyone up. Five children appeared out of thin air; one who seemed the oldest: had messy brownish, blackish hair and chocolate brown eyes; then next looked exactly like Harry minus the glasses and scar! Then a girl who looked like Ginny but with green eyes- Harry's eyes. There was another girl who looked like a red haired blue eyes Hermione, and a boy that looked like a browned eyed Ron!

"James were are w-we" asked the youngest girl who looked like crying.

"No idea Lily." replied James staring around the common room. Harry perked up when he heard the names James and Lily.

"We should go get uncle Harry and Daddy." said the Hermione looking girl even though she looked 5 she sounded smart, every eye went to harry, at 'uncle harry.'

"Why Rosie?" asked the Ron looking boy.

"Cause dad is head Arura, and Uncle Ron is also an Aura." said the Harry looking one. All eyes went to Ron and Harry, Ginny and Lavender looked mad at seeing they obviously had kids! but then Lily started crying, everyone covered their ears and Neville went to get professor McGonagall. They arrived 5 minutes later she went to comfort the wailing child and led the rest out the room,

"No one is to leave until i come back!" she said sternly. once she left the room erupted with questions about the children.

"Did she call me 'Uncle Harry?"

"Did he call me 'Uncle Ron?"

"Does that matter! Harry looks like the middle boy! Ron looks like The youngest!" She snapped.

"Well, Hermione the bushy hair one looks like you!" Ron snapped back.

"Well who cares! Obviously those children are related to you two!" said a Ginny.

"But who are they?" Hermione asked eye brows furrowed, but before they could answer McGonagall walked in.

The room yelled all their questions out and they all stopped with "WHO WERE THEY?"

"Those kids are from the future, Miss. Granger, Miss. Weasly, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasly please come with me."

The four obediently followed and drowned McGonagall in questions:

"Who were they?"

"Are they related to us?"

"Why do they look like us?"

"Why do we have to go?"

McGonagall just smiled and hugged the four kids and said.

"Its about time!" then she said they password and beckond they bewildered students inside. She knocked on the door and when they heard a "come in" the students entered and McGonagall left them to talk to the headmaster.

"These children are from the future," Albus said and gestured to the children sitting on chairs eating chocolate.

"Do they have anything to do with us?"Hermione asked trying to cover her annoyance of not knowing.

"Why, yes they are! They are your kids!" Albus beamed at the shocked students.

"Well then, this is James Sirius Potter, he is 6," he looked over to Harry and Ginny who both blushed.

"Well Harry's better then _dean._" Ron shuddered at 'dean' name and Ginny glared at him Harry only blushed more.

'This is Albus...Severus Potter, " He said after hesitation.

"What! WHY THAT GIT!" roared Harry, then he realized with he said and mummer, "sorry professor."

"I didn't catch that last comment Harry," Albus said innocently.

"Anyway he is 5, this is Lily Luna Potter, she is 3" Ginny grinned at Luna knowing that she is still friends with Luna.

"And this," he said looking at Ron with red ears and Hermione blushing "Is Rose lavender is 5"

"_Lavender!" _Screech Hermione while Harry and Ginny snickered.

"Yes Lavender, now this is Hugo Vicktor Weasly,he is3"

"Vicktor?" Why him, he's a...a" Ron lost his word to describe the prat.

"Shut it Ron! Professor what should we do?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, you guys can take them to the room of requirement, and all of you rest there instead, and you can take them down to the great hall for meals, and you will have classes, I will make arrangements, to change your schedule so one of you will watch them." He said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

The future parents approached their kids and turned to the headmaster.

"Yes you may go, and I will make an announcement that they have joined us however, tell no one but your closest friends and the common room that they are from the future." he said sternly which never happened with this headmaster.

They nodded.

"DADDY!" screamed Lily and she jumped in his arms luckily he catched her and Ginny gigged while little Lily wrapped her arms around his neck.

Rose had a diffrent way of being 'daddys girl' she approched him with big blue pleading eyes. But he lifted her as soon as she was next to him she laughed joyfully while the girls watch their future husbands in awe.

'Mummyyyyy!" Hugo screamed and jump for her to catch her everyone laughed and she picked him up. Ginny held her kids hand and they walked out the room.

"Er... Gin wait." Harry said after they left professor Dumbledore's office; she turned around and walked up to him, Ron gave a skeptical look but also turned to talk to Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. 2nd chapter up :) this is just everyone's reactions Read and Review ^.^  
**

**Disclaimer; I solemnly Swear I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

_Er...Gin wait"  
_

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny asked

"Well...I er... i know you're dating Dean... But I lik-" Harry was cut off by a Passionate kiss from Ginny, They stayed like that for what felt like hours when...

"Ew! Mummy you promised not to kiss daddy in front of me!" Whined James while lily was half asleep and Al was to distracted by the moving paintings to notice anything. The pair broke apart and laughed at their future sons behavior. They started walking but stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione and Ron snogging furiously! While Rose and Hugo shared disgusted looks!

'_Hem Hem!" _Ginny said doing a perfect impression of their 5th year defense against the dark arts teacher- Umbridge. The couple broke apart startled that they were caught. Hermione glared at her sniggering friend and Ron's ears went red, while they kids shared appalled faces. Nevertheless They friends walked back to the common room with their kids at thier sides, ready to face the questions. Ginny let go of Al's hand and opened the door. The room burst with questions, and all the noise woke poor Lily up. They room went dead quiet when they notice the stirring child, no one financing another one of her tantrums. Ginny quickly took the child from Harry and started rocking her, she soon fell asleep again.

"I never knew you were so good with children." Dean said in a hushed tone which rang through the room, Ginny shrugged.

"So...Who are these kids, McGonagoll said their from the future?" Asked Neville

"Well this is going to sound weird..." Ron said who look at Harry for help but only got a shake from his head

"These are... Our kids... From the future." Ron finished glaring at Harry- Who was waiting for Deans response-

"So...Potter had a kid with _Ginny?" _asked a 5th year who was also a member of the _Harry Potter fan club._

"Yes! So whats wrong with that!" Snapped Ginny

"Gin...That means we...break up" Dean said

"Ugh! Dean come please!" Ginny sighed handing Lily back to Harry and pulling Dean outside the portrait.

"Well that means...VOLDEMORT DEAD!" Neville screamed and the room erupted from cheers.

Which woke Lily again! Harry quickly followed Ginny and rocked her, but she didnt go back to sleep...

* * *

Dean walked back into the room and stormed off into the boys dormitories. Ginny entered looking very smug and sat on the coach with AL on her lap and James head resting on her shoulder. Hermione followed with Hugo, then Harry sat next to Ginny, Ron next to Hermione. The room all went back to doing what their were doing. Neville approached them and Lily screamed

"UNCLE NEVILLE!" She hugged him, then climbed back on her father's lap.

"You know me?" Neville asked bewildered.

"Mmhmm," She said nodding her head.

"How?" He asked still bewildered.

"You and Auntie Luna come over sometimes, with Frank and Alice." Lily said as though it was clear.

"Who's Frank and Alice?" Neville asked.

"The twins! Your kids and auntie Luna!" Lily replied tilting her head to see if he was sick.

"I married Luna! and had Twins!" He said jovially with a wide grin.

"Blimey Neville, I didnt know you liked Luna!" Ron said playing with Rose hair as she struggled to stay awake. Neville immediately turned red and murmured "I do." Then he cleared his throat and asked their names. Harry introduced his kids and Hermione did hers. Ginny noticed that the kids were tired and they left to the room of requirement.

"I'll do it!" Ginny offered and walked back and forth three times. They entered a room that looked like a five star hotel! There were twin beds 2 with a yellow pillow and pink sheets and 3 with green pillows and blue sheets, there were 2 master beds with the Gryffindor colors, there was a pitcher of water on the table with 9 glasses.

"Right... wait theirs only 7 beds." said Ron frowning they kids already made the way in bed and were asleep.

'Yes...So Ron?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"So then me and Harry have to share a bed!"

"Ew! UGH! NO!" Harry said.

"Well then me and Harry sleep on the floor?"

"No need we'll share, Harry with me 'Mione with you!" Said Ginny plopping herself down on one of the bed.

"B-B-BUT...Harry don't try anything." Ron threatened.

"NA! Of course not Ron!" Said Harry pretending to be offended.

"Honestly Ronald she is NOT a child!" Said Hermione who was climbing in bed also.

"Thank you 'Mione...Now I'm tired so everyone okay with plan?"

"Yea...Okay i trust you Harry."

"Course you do Ron." Said Harry getting on bed as well. Ron got in and they said good night Ron took off the light.

* * *

_-The Next Morning- _

"DADDY, MUMMY WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Ginny and Harry woke up the three children shouting in their faces. Harry put on his glasses and saw Rose and Hugo jumping on Ron and Hermione. Ginny looked at the grandfather clock and groaned.

"Six Thirty three!" she groaned again and they got out of bed.

"Well, breakfast doesn't start until 7, so let get the kids ready and take them for a walk 'round the castle." Hermione said, and Ginny and her made their way into one bathroom, while Harry took another and Ron with the last. They walked out; their kids dressed in clothes appropriate for the April weather. They roamed they school but stopped when a certain greasy haired man stood up to them his lips curled into they familiar smirk- Severus Snape, the potion teacher

"Ten points from gryffendor for being out of bed."

"What! Professor!" shrieked Hermione

"Wait, No Professor Dumbledore said we have permission 'cause of our kids! By the way this is James Sirius Potter, Albus _SEVERUS _potter, and Lily Luna Potter. This is Rose Lavender Weasly, and Hugo Vicktor Weasly. Well See ya!" Said Harry smirking pulling his future wife and kids followed by his two best friends and future nice and nephew. Snape stood bewildered _'did he name his son Severus after me?' _thought snape as he continued to search for misbehaving students.

"Harry, that was bloody brillant!" Cried Ron as they made their was into the Great hall for breakfast. Harry just had a smug smirk on his face.

"Yep now lets eat, I'm hungry!"

"You Weasly and your stomach!" Cried Harry helping Lily with her food and Ginny took out AL and James' food. Ron was already eating- leaving Hermione to help their children-

"You could help her Ronald!" snapped Ginny who noticed Hermione Glaring at Ron.

"Shes done." Said Ron shrugging. 10 minutes later they were joined by Neville who had an arm around...LUNA!

"So you guys together?" asked Harry. Neville nodded happily while Ginny and Hermione squealed and hugged Luna.

"Thanks Harry, Ginny for making me Lily's godmother." Luna said in her usual dremey voice.

"oh...You already told her...Please don't let anyone said tell no one but your closest friends." Ginny pleaded.

"Yes. I know but watch out for nargels they could trick you into telling everyone." Luna said leaning in closer so only the 10 then Dumbledore walked up to them and gave then their new schedule.

"I got 1st and 2nd off." said Hermione

"I got 3rd and 4th" said Ginny

"5th and 6th" harry said

"7th and 8th, dam i still have Binns!" said Ron

"And i have potions and DADA." moaned Harry

"Well i,m missing both potions got I can go to Binns!"

"Well i got Binns, and Slughorn cancelled." Replied a happy Ginny

"But Gin your in the Slug club!"

"He's boring!" Harry nodded in agreement

Well i guess we're off to class see ya Hermione!" Harry waves goodbye and followed Ron to potions teach by Slughorn.

"Harry, m'boy! Congratulations on you-know-what you too Weasly." Slughorn said and then started class, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A.N. The second chapter finished they next chapter is when Easter starts and they all go to the borrow, so its going to be the family's reactions to the news. REVIEW please **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. 3rd chapter REVIEW! disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter J.K Rowling does **

Chapter #3  


Weeks went by fast, Harry,Ginny,Ron,and Hermione got use to being called 'mum' and 'dad'. Easter break starts the next day, and Dumbledore insisted on them taking the children to the borrow. That night they all packed their belongings, ready to face the reactions. Harry was the most nervous out of all of of them '_What will they think! I'm dead, i married their sister!' _Ginny told him he was being silly, and got him to calm down a bit.

"Wonder what mum'll think when she finds out?" Ron wondered allowed while helping Hermione packed their kids bags.

"Well...Oh!My little Ronnikinns married Hermione! I'm a grandmum! Harry and Hermione are _really _part of the family now!" Ginny replied doing an impression of Molly Weasly, Ron's ears went red,

"Well, she'll bring up that crush you had on Harry since you met him at kings Cross!" Ron spat, Harry blushed slightly and Ginny glared.

"Hey, er, why don't we get the kids ready for bed, it's almost nine." Hermione noted with a glance at the kids playing exploding snap.

"Yea, okay kids bed time!" Ginny called. There were a lot of groans but they obediently followed their mothers to the bathroom.

"Blimey, she sounds like mum." Ron stated as he slumped down on his bed

"She's brilliant..." Harry trailed off

"How long have you like her mate?"

"Beginning of sixth year."

"You aren't going to hurt her are you?"

"Well, apparently we have kids so no, how long have you fancied Hermione?" Harry asked

"Erm...Well, since we saved her from the troll." Ron said blushing

"Thanks for telling me." Harry said sarcastically. But before he could reply the girls walked in with their kids ready for bed.

"Mummy, do we _have _to go to bed?" Hugo complained

"Yes, we're going to the Borrow tomorrow."

"We're going to grandmum!" Lily squealed

"Yep, and you need sleep." Harry chimed in. They all said goodnight and went to sleep.

-_Platform 9 3/4-_

The teens walked out of the train, Lily sitting on Ginny's trunk, Al and James on Harry's. Hugo on Hermione's and Ron giving Rose a piggy back ride.

They saw Lupin, Tonks, Molly, and Aurthur waiting by the barrier for them. Molly gasped st the sight of the children.

"Who are these kids?" Lupin asked

"Well... Ginny and I and R-" Harry was cut of by Molly shrieks and everyone's confused faces.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLY! How could...Harry we trusted...Why?" She shrieked

"MUM! I'm not pregnant! These kids are from the future! These two are Ron and Hermione's." Ginny said, Molly calmed down at 'not pregnant' them she beamed and pulled Ron and Hermione into bone-crushing hugs.

"These THREE are Ginny and Harry's." Ron pointed out quickly. Molly hugged them both then Lupin spoke.

"That means Voldemort dies!" Lupin noted quickly.

"Daddy, why does he look like Teddy?" Lily asked tilting her head

"Who's Teddy?" Lupin asked

"Teddy Remus Lupin. uncle Harry's god son, but he lives with grandmum Andromeda." Rose said

"Blimey she sounds like you 'Mione." Ron pointed at proudly.

"Wait! 'Andromeda' Ted is my dads name! Who is his parents." Tonks asked, her hair now turning to yellow from her depressed mousy brown

"Hey! Teddy can change his hair too!" Hugo said, which only made Tonks happily

"well, Victoire's middle name is his mum's name. Its Dora but that's not her full name. Uncle Bill said she didn't like her name. the dad is Remus." Rose stated smartly. everyone was completely stunned

"SEE! YOU DO LIKE ME!" Tonks said happily, her hair now bubblegum pink.

"Is...Is he a... Werewolf?" Lupin asked

"No." James replied

"Okay...So much i need to know! What's you're names? Who are your cousins? Does Percy come back?" she stopped when she said Percy. but just kept walking.

-_The borrow-  
_Lupin and Tonks left to talk things through, Molly called everyone to tell them the news. The living room was small so lily sat on Aurthur's lap, Hugo on Molly -They insisted- James on Ginny's, Al on Harry's, and Ron had Rose. Charlie was the last to come minus Percy,

"Bloody hell, mum MORE kids?!"

"Language Charlie, and no these kids are from the future." Molly began stressing that they are from 2012. "and their not _all _Wesley's."

"Yeah, these two look like Harry but... BLOODY HELL!" Bill shouted jumping to his feet almost knocking down Fleur.

"Are you implying"

"That in the future"

"Ginny and Harry

"Hook up?" They said wigging their eyebrows at the blushing teens

"Oh! Leave them alone!" Molly scolded

"So you two are potters?' Charlie asked

"I'M A POTTER TOO!" Lily squealed

"Three kids?" Bill asked glaring at Harry

"Well lets move on, these two are Ron and Hermione's." Molly said gesturing to the children

"Ickle Ronnikinns married Know-it-all-grangers?" Fred asked

"Are you sure you weren't drunk?" He asked

"Enough you two! NOW I HAVE SOME THINGS I WOULD LIKE TOO ASK!" Molly shouted.

"Ask away dear mother." George said as he and Fred bowed down to her.

"So...Does Bill and Fleur have kids." She asked glancing over to the two who were grinning stupidly.

"Yea, Victoria, Dominique, and Louis." James said. Bill and Fleur kissed and Ginny suppressed a groan.

"What about Charlie?" The kids shook their heads and Charlie shrugged

"Um. Percy." She asked a bit scared

"Yea, Him and Aunt Audrey, they have twins Molly and Lucy." Lily said, Molly smiled and let a tear slip, when she heard he named his daughter after her.

"Well what about us?' George asked

"Uncle George marries aunt Angelina, they also have twins, Fred and Roxanne." Rose said

"MY GIRLFRIEND!" Fred shouted but George shrugged. "Hey, i named my son after you!" George pointed out.

"Hey, we still don't know their names." Bill pointed out.

"Right uh, This is James, Al, and Lily." Ginny said

"And, this is Rose, and Hugo." Ron introduced

"Oh my! It's almost dinner." Molly said and she left. Bill and Fleur also left along with Charlie and Aurthur.

"So on to the importance, are you guys pranksters?' George asked

"No No No! I do _NOT _want you corrupting my kids." Hermione said glaring the two

"Well i agree but i don't want them to be boring either." Ginny said

"Mummy you said that already! When James and Fred blew up the kitchen!" Lily pointed out, James smile mischief. Fred and George laughed out loud.

"Tells us more." They begged

"Well he _is _the son of the son of a marauder." Hermione pointed out

"WHAT! Harry your dad is a _marauder!_?" They asked

"Yeah, we know and met- except for James- all of them." Harry said matter-of-factly

"WHO!"

"James is prongs, Sirius is Pad-foot, Lupin is Moony, and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail." Ron said

"We never met Peter." Fred said

"Yeah you did. That dumb rat is the git peter! He betrayed Lily and James, and got sirius locked in askaban! He pretened to be dead for 12 years!" Ron said

"He isn't worthy of the name Wormtail." Said George disappointingly

"Anyways, Harry you now have our blessing to marry Ginerva Molly Weasly." They said bowing to Harry, Ginny glared at them

"But now, i wanna know what brilliant things my son and nephew come up with!" George shouted.

For the rest of the day they talked about what it's like in the future. Ginny turned red when Fred said she is 'becoming like mum.' But no one noticed they didn't talk about Fred, or Tonks, or Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N, Chapter 4 is up review  
**

**DISCLAIMER- Do you really think I own _Harry_**_ Potter_

Chapter 4

Three days were left until Easter break would end, Molly and Author were spending almost every second with their future grandchildren. They found out Harry was head Aura

**_Flashback_**

_"Da_d_dy is head arua!" Lily informed, Harry was shocked by this new._

_"So, what do I do?" Ron asked _

_"Your an arura, but second in command." Rose said. They all looked shcoked by the 5 year old's smartness- then again Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but feel proud._

_"What about me?" Ginny asked, hoping to be something equally cool_

_"You used to play for England...Now you write for the sports column in the 'Daily Prophet'." James informed. Ginny smiled triumphantly while everyone gawked at her. _

_"Mummy, you work for the minis'y to help stop animal prejudice." Hugo said before Hermione could ask._

**_End Flashback_**

They found out- much to Fred and Georges pleasure- that James is a prankster

**_Flashback_**

_"James blew up the kitchen THREE time!" Al said  
_

_"Yea, mummy took away your broom for a week." Lily said, James scowled at the memories. Ginny turned red _

_"Ah, Ginevera why would you be so curl?" Fred asked with mocked incredulous and hurt _

_"Well, you did blow up my kitchen." _

_"I really don't want you two corrupting my children." Hermione sighed glaring at the two _

_"Why 'Mione we would never?" George said dramatically_

_"What else did you do?" Ron asked_

_"Me and Fred once set fireworks off in uncle Fred and aunt Angies house." James smiled and the look on Angie's face._

_"Fred and I!" Hermione corrected. Harry supressed a smirk when he saw James glare at his future aunt_

_"They are children 'Mione." Ginny reminded_

_**End Flashback**_

They had now finished lunch and were sitting by a tree talking untill...

"Why haven't you mentioned Fred?" Hermione asked. The kids looked at her like she had three heads

"We did! We talked about Fred always pulling pranks with James!" Al siad

"No...Uncle Fred! Georges brother!" Harry said, noticing they didn't mention fred

"Oh...Mummy said Uncle Fred is a hero, along with Moony, Tonks, and everyone else who died during the battle." Al answered. Everyone was dead quiet, Hermione burst out sobbing muffling her tears in Rons shirt, Ginny was leaning on Harry tears so close the falling...

"Well... I had a good life!" Fred said cheerfully. Everyone staring at him-minus the kids who were now exploring the garden, not knowing what just happened.

"What! I mean it's the way i wanted to go...Now stop sulking and lets have fun!" Fred shouted and he ran around the garden chasing the kids. Everyone couldn't help but admire his actions. They quickly joined in forgetting the last 5 minutes of their lives...before they knew it Molly was calling them into the house for dinner.

The teens and Molly and Author were tucking their child in bed... At 3 am Harry was softly shook awake by Ginny

"I couldn't sleep" Harry couldn't help but stare at Ginny in her knee length night gown, he was happy he finally fell asleep in jeans. Next thing Harry noticed was he was being pulled out by the lake.

"It's beautiful at night..." Ginny noted gazing at the lake...the moon and stars reflecting off the lake. harry nodded in agreement. He leaned in and kissed Ginny. But Fred and George were watching and cast the immobilize spell! Harry could feel Ginnys anger and he felt his self stiffen. Around 6 Molly woke up and saw the twins laughing she turned around and gasped she could see Ginny red with anger and Harry cheeks red with embarrassment!

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! HEXING THEM! NO PRANKS FOR THE REST OF THE BREAK! AND YOU WILL BE CLEANING THE GARDEN!" Molly roared at the twins who instantly shut up. she muttered the counter-curse and Harry sighed with relief but went back to blushing bright red when he realized he was kissing Ginny for 3 hours. Ginny finally let her anger out and tackled the twins. Trowing her Bat-boggy-hex at them.

"aren't you underage?" Harry asked

"Yea...But theres wounds surrounding the house, ministry can't detect unless it's a regular everyday magic... Mum won't let us use magic tho." Ginny added colly glaring daggers at her mother who was now making breakfast. They walked into the kitchen ignoring the shouts from the twins, who were running around trying to get the bats off them...

_1 hour later _

_"_Thank you for leaving us to get rid of those bat!" George snapped

"Thank you for leaving me and Harry frozen for 3 hours- while we were kissing!" Ginny snapped back Harry once again blushe. Then everyone woke up and they started eating. The news came, which Molly threw away carelessly.

Before they knew it school started again, Dumbledore found a time turner, which would take them back into the future. But out of fear of them getting lost he decided that the teens would travel with them...In case the time-turner broke, he had a back up.

_In the future potter manner._

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER WHY WOULD YOU TAKE YOUR FATHER'S TIME TURNER!" Older Ginny screamed, everyone- including younger Ginny- winced. The kids cowered behind their teenage parents when their mothers stormed into the room. They too stop dead when they saw their younger self.

'Bloody hell." Ron muttered, which earned him a hit on the back of his head from both Hermione. Harry sniggered with earned him a glare from Ron.

"language!" Both Hermione scolded

"Harry, and Ron are at the ministry, now explain!" _Ginny (_older ginny) order coldly

"Well...They endded up in the common room and we found out...Were parents.

"Erm...Mum, it was a accident." James said looking up with hope

"No, No, No, you took the time-turner and had us all worried!" _Hermione _said

"Sorry mummy...I told James not to touch it!" Rose said glaring at her cousin.

"I think we need to wipe your memories... Sorry." Ginny said turning back to her younger self, younger husband, younger best friend, and a younger version of her brother.

"Why?!" Complained Ron

"Because, we know to much!" Harry sight at Rons oblivious.

"Right..."Mione when ever your ready."Ginny said ushering the kids out the way. 'WAIT!" She shouted, then she leaned in and kissed Harry!

"Sorry just wanting to relive the memoirs." Ginny said... Hermione muttered the spell and sent the dazed teens back to the past.

"That was...Weird" Ginny said

"Very, now you lot run along, no brooms for 3 weeks, and no products from Uncle George." Hermione said sternly, the kids nodded glumly and walked up to Al's room to discuss what happened the last few weeks.

**A.N. yes,yes it's short i know, but im done! Benevolence girl helped ^.^ **


End file.
